


What's a Date Supposed to Feel Like?

by Sonicrocks152



Category: Megumi and Tsugumi, Megumi to Tsugumi
Genre: Autistic Character, Bisexual Male Character, Doujinshi, First Date, M/M, Omegaverse, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicrocks152/pseuds/Sonicrocks152
Summary: Tsugumi and Megumi have never gone on a proper Date before, Tsugumi attempts to fix this, but realizes he has no idea how a Date is supposed to go.This was written before Volume 3 was Translated to English so I'm only going off what happened in the first two volumes.
Relationships: Kuroji/Harutsugu, Megumi/Tsugumi
Kudos: 12





	What's a Date Supposed to Feel Like?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a NSFW Doujinshi, while nothing NSFW happens in the story, because there's references to past sex and just what it's based on I rated it for Mature Audiences only.

“A DATE?!”  
  
Harutsugu dropped his fork and stood up from the table.  
  
“WHO IS HE?! I’LL KILL HIM!!!” He kept screaming as he stepped on the table.  
  
Kuroji huffed and pulled him back down by his shirt.  
  
“Honey It’s a Playdate with her Friend from school, it’s not that serious.” Harutsugu looked back at Kuroji, panic in his eyes.  
  
“She’s 9 years old!!! She’s too young to be going on dates! ESPECIALLY WITH BOYS!”  
  
“It’s a playdate-”  
  
“I won’t allow it!!!”  
  
Suzume watched her parents for a moment before finally speaking up. “Well If Tsugumi-chan gets to go on dates with the Hottie I don’t see an issue with me going to play with Katsuragi-kun!” She put some of her pancakes into her mouth and angrily chewed.  
  
Harutsugu turned to Tsugumi, who seemed to have not been fully paying attention, focusing on eating his breakfast.  
  
“Tsugumi, You understand how I feel! Back me up here!”  
  
Tsugumi looked to his parents, then to Suzume, he gave a shrug and swallowed what he had in his mouth.  
  
“Katsuragi isn’t an Alpha, so I don't see any issue either.”  
  
Suzume and Kuroji nodded in agreement as Harutsugu faceplanted into the table in defeat. He groaned out, “I can’t stop you can I?”  
  
Suzume giggled and shook her head. “Nothing can stop true love!!!”  
  
And with that, Tsugumi tuned out again, starting on his second plate of pancakes. But his mind started to wander.  
  
Him and Megumi have been on Dates before, haven’t they? That’s what boyfriends are supposed to do after all.  
  
The time at the mall didn’t count, he didn’t think they were dating then...The times Megumi came over for Suzume’s birthday and his parent’s anniversary...Well he was just celebrating with them. Does sex count? No those were mostly just for his heat…and they werent dating then either. The night Subaru attacked Megumi definitely didn’t count either. He put down his fork,  
  
Had they...ever gone on a proper date?  
  
It hit him like a truck, the realization that despite dating for well over a couple weeks and Megumi helping with Tsugumi's heats for months now, They have never gone on a real date.  
  
This fact...upset Tsugumi, though he couldn't really figure out why. He’s never gotten upset about something like this before, usually he’d hate the idea of going on a date with an Alpha, hell one time he beat an Alpha up for asking him out, but something about knowing he’s never been on a date with Megumi...hurt.  
  
He must have not been doing a great job at hiding his feelings, cause Kuroji spoke up to interrupt his thoughts.  
  
“Tsugumi, Is everything Alright?” He said as he was picking up everyone's plates. “You Look more upset than usual.” He let out a small chuckle, to see if he could cheer up his son.  
  
Tsugumi huffed, he pulled up his mask and stood up. “I’m fine...I’m going to school.” He went out of the room and to the staircase.  
  
Harutsugu stood up again and called out to him. “Hey! Tsugumi! At least finish your pancakes!” He sighed as Tsugumi ignored him and went upstairs anyways.  
  
Kuroji picked up Tsugumi's plate, frowning. “There must be something on his mind, He never leaves his plate full like this…”  
  
Suzume looked to the stairs, frowning as well. “You don’t think Tsugumi-chan and the Hottie had a fight, do you?”  
  
Kuroji shook his head, picking up her plate. “I think if they did, we’d be seeing Megumi-kun’s body on the news.”  
  
Tsugumi quickly came back down the stairs, then out the front door. Kuroji huffed seeing he still had that rusty pipe with him.  
  
“Must be something else.”  
  
~~~  
  


  
  
Megumi really should have been used to this, it’s happened at least 3 times now, but he was once again surprised to see Tsugumi waiting for him outside his school yet again, angry and carrying his steel pipe.

Megumi sighed, crossing his arms. “Why are you here this time? And I told you to use your phone to just text me!”  
  
“I told _you_ I only use that for video games!”  
  
“You texted me last time you were in heat-”  
  
“I want to go on a date with you.”  
  
Megumi paused, staring at Tsugumi. It took him a moment to fully process what Tsugumi said...he turned bright red once he did.  
  
“..Y-you _what?_ ”  
  
“I want to go on a date jackass.” Tsugumi looked away, he was clearly embarrassed from having to say it twice.  
  
Megumi glanced around, thankfully school just started so everyone was already inside the building. He walked up to Tsugumi.  
  
“...You mean it?”  
  
It was hard for him to believe, Tsugumi wasn’t the romantic type, it was a bit out of character for him to _say_ he wants to do something romantic with Megumi. Usually he would have to instigate it, and Tsugumi would either secretly enjoy it, or punch Megumi if he didn’t.

  
“Yeah I do, and so what?” Tsugumi growled out, hitting Megumi's head lightly with his pipe. “Do you want to go on a date or not?”  
  
Tsugumi held in his annoyance, and nodded.  
  
“Of course, I’d love to go on a date with you, Tsugumi.” He smiled sweetly, very happy about this development.  
  
Tsugumi nodded, then turned around to leave. “Come on then.”  
  
Megumi blinked.  
  
“Wait...You mean right now?!”  
  
No answer as Tsugumi kept walking.  
  
“Oi! Tsugumi wait!” Megumi ran after him, seems like he was skipping class today.


End file.
